


lesbian gladiator angels

by Symantra



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Angels, Bisexul, F/F, Girls Kissing, lesban
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25046779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Symantra/pseuds/Symantra
Summary: a ridiculous ChikaRiko crack fic written by someone who has never seen Love Live!
Relationships: Sakurauchi Riko/Takami Chika
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	lesbian gladiator angels

**Author's Note:**

  * For [umicorn and her 2020th birthday](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=umicorn+and+her+2020th+birthday).



“Wow, gay.” Chika is looking at her phone watching a clip on Twitter of Riko talking about Karin in the official English translation of their hit mobile game, _Love Live! Girls Band Party_. “I mean—Oops, lesbian. Wait, I mean—Are you really lesbian, Riko?”

Riko distracts herself from Chika’s wide-eyed surprise by looking down at the gladiator sandals that came with their angel outfits. Why are these sandals part of the costume, anyway? Judging by the only name she could find for them on Google, shoes like these with the straps around their shins and calves are meant for combat. If they were a fashion trend, they needed a new name that didn’t invoke images of togas and centurion helmets. But they weren’t a fashion trend, and she and Chika weren’t fighting anyone, so out of place was all it was. And how come Nico got to wear regular striped leggings unlike the rest of Aquors? What gives?

“Hello? Earth to Riko! Are you thinking about shoes again?”

“Oh. Actually, I was thinking about you.” Riko pushes her eyebrows together so she looks like the pleading emoji. Like this: 🥺

“No you weren’t! I read that whole paragraph of you thinking about our shoes.” Chika lifts up her foot to point her toes at Riko, pointedly. “So! Are you really lesbian?”

Riko drops her pleading act. “No,” she admits, turning her head so she doesn’t have to see Chika’s extreme disappointment. “I’m actually bi.”

“How can you be bi if there men don’t exist in heaven? Or the overworld, for that matter?”

Riko turns back to Chika, whose expression hasn’t changed from her initial surprise. “That’s... a good point.”

“Well, it’s okay! You can be bi if you want to be. I’m lesbian, by the way,” Chika adds casually, getting Riko to stare at her. She stares back, waggling her eyebrows.

“Hey Riko... Party rockers in the house tonight?”

At this, Riko smiles.

_“It’s party rock is.”_

**Author's Note:**

> these bitches gay! good for them, good for them!
> 
> sami this is in your honor, happy birthday.
> 
> (Loosely) inspired by: https://twitter.com/angleriko/status/1277291247095418883


End file.
